


somewhere between ridiculous and shameless

by exurbia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ill update tags as i go, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, kyungsoo is done, rated E for the next chapter, with baekhyun's bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exurbia/pseuds/exurbia
Summary: One stupid (and quite frankly, shameless) question asked during a class intro should not have led to Kyungsoo sitting here: in a movie theatre on a date with a near-stranger. As you'd have it though, here he is anyway.





	somewhere between ridiculous and shameless

**Author's Note:**

> do i know how to title shit? sure doesn't look like it.

“Do Kyungsoo?”

“Here.”

“You’re up next.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Call it a cliché, but Kyungsoo really isn't a very outgoing guy. Quiet, forgettable, shy, you name it. He was probably every single one of those. He didn’t like attention and certainly wasn’t the first to volunteer to talk in front of a crowd.

So being called up on the little stage at the front of the seminar hall to talk about what his course means to him and what he might want to pursue was _definitely_ the biggest of his worries right at that moment.

He cursed inwardly, wondering briefly why it was only in his last year that this class had to be assigned to one of the friendliest professors in his university. He had hoped that Professor Kim (or _please-call-me-Heechul_ , as he so often liked to call himself) would let him go, since he probably had it figured out that Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to speak much.

But no, of course not. Of course he had to try and drag Kyungsoo out of his little abode of _leave me alone I’m only here to study and graduate I really don’t need friends._

It hadn’t even been three weeks but Heechul seemed very intent on getting to know his students, and kept calling up little batches of three or four people to talk in the last ten minutes of every lecture.

It was the same shit every time and it was getting far too repetitive and far too boring.

 _“I’ve joined robotics because I like robots.”_ (no shit, Sherlock)

 _“I’ve joined mechanical engineering because I love machines.”_ (I had no idea)

 _“I’ve joined biotechnology because maths is my favourite subject.”_ (how does that even-)

The same thing, again and again. Kyungsoo momentarily remembered the one boy who had tried introducing himself as gay, mixed it up with his name and accidentally called himself Gay-khyun. Which was amusing to say the least, and he had saved it pretty well.

Kyungsoo finally reached the stage and got up on it, slowly turning toward his audience. A stage six inches high and an audience of sixty people should probably not have intimidated him as much as they did. Heck, he’s sang ballads in front of thousands of people before. It felt a little odd having stage fright at that moment.

He cleared his throat a little and began to speak. In all honesty, Kyungsoo had really just joined robotics to find out how to _further developments in the agricultural field with the use of robots and technology_. It was a rather boring premise but it would have to do.

His eyes scanned the audience as he spoke, trying not to maintain eye contact with anyone for too long and glancing at the professor a couple of times. Of course, Heechul was on his phone tapping away at what Kyungsoo figured was probably some version of Candy Crush. What a waste.

For some reason, however, he found his eyes drawn back time and again to an ash grey shock of hair, stark against the sea of black and brown.

Ah, yes. Gay-khyun.

Kyungsoo could not for the life of him remember what the boy’s name actually was and everyone teased him by calling Gay-khyun anyway. So Kyungsoo just went along with the rest of his class and called him Gay-khyun instead, finding it entirely unnecessary to find out the name of this boy that he had never interacted even once with.

The boy in question, however, was staring at Kyungsoo looking wholly, dare he say it, _enraptured_ by Kyungsoo’s words. He wasn’t even saying anything particularly inspirational or deep. Literally just how he thought they could move forward by leaps and bounds in the agricultural industry if they started to apply robotics in full force.

Kyungsoo began shifting a little, feeling uncomfortable and willing his mouth to stop speaking so he could get away from that intense stare. Finally, his mouth had run its course and he bowed, thanking everyone for listening to him and making his way off the stage.

“Not so fast, Do,” said Heechul, looking up from his phone and smiling a little. Kyungsoo could just about detect the evil in that smile before he remembered why Heechul had stopped him. _Oh no_.

“Any questions for Mr. Do, class? I’m sure his words inspired you all to think a little,” Heechul smiled while looking around at the others.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the collective murmur of assent that ran around the class. _There really was nothing inspirational at all about what he had just said, what were they even agreeing on?_

A hand shot up towards the front row and Kyungsoo nodded his head. Kim Junmyeon. Kyungsoo quite liked him, actually. Responsible guy who you could always count on to explain things to you. Pity he was just taking Sustainability as an elective.

“Why the agricultural field specifically?” Junmyeon asked.

“Uhh… I like farming?” Kyungsoo muttered, his eyes drawn back to Gay-khyun again, watching as his mouth curved up to turn his droopy eyes into little crescents.

_Oh, he’s actually pretty._

Kyungsoo barely registered the next question, almost distracted by the other boy and stumbling over his answer. A couple of questions later, and Gay-khyun’s hand shot up in the air. Kyungsoo turned to face him and-

“Why are you so cute?” grinned Gay-khyun.

Shameless. Absolutely, completely, utterly shameless. That was the only way Kyungsoo could describe him and his question in that moment. But then again, his mind was almost entirely swallowed up by the screaming inside his head.

_Did this man really just call him cute in front of the whole entire hall and then have the audacity to fucking smirk? Do Kyungsoo is by no means cute, oh hells no, that would be pretty boy over there- wait was he actually calling him cute now what the fuck what’s happening wha-_

Eyes bugging out of his head, possibly the only word (or sound, rather) Kyungsoo was capable of saying right then was a very long-drawn “Uhhhhhhh”, much to his professor’s apparent amusement, who was sitting and snickering in the last bench.

“Okay then, I think that’s about enough for today. You all may leave,” called Heechul, standing up and striding to the front to collect his things. Kyungsoo bowed his head again and walked back to his bench, but not before catching the little wink Heechul sent his way. Kyungsoo could feel his soul leaving his mortal body and all his guts draining out of his toes because _what the fuck._

Kyungsoo picked his things up quickly, shoving them haphazard into his bag and practically dashing out of the class, speeding his pace up when he heard Gay-khyun’s voice cry out “Hey!” after him.

Nope, nope, nope, he had _absolutely_ no time for this shit, nope.

\--

Of course, Lady Luck seemed to have completely different plans for him altogether, causing him to stand behind the telltale shock of grey hair when he stopped by the cafeteria a week later for lunch. Except it wasn’t as much a shock today as it was neatly combed down but then carefully tussled as if to- why was he paying that much attention anyway?

He tried to move as little as possible, maintaining a good arm’s length of distance and clutching his book close to his chest as he read. He could stay inconspicuous, imperceptible, invisi-

“Oops!” He heard a familiar brassy voice emanate from in front of him, piercing through the song playing in his earphones, and he froze, bringing his book higher up to his face. _Oscar Wilde may save me just yet._

He could see Gay-khyun turn and bend to pick his notes up from the floor from right under the edge of his book, trying to stuff them into his folder as he squatted on the floor.

Kyungsoo absently noted the stray sheet that had managed to slip close to his boot and moved his foot aside, hearing Gay-khyun let out an _ooh_ before chirping a cheery _thank you_ and looking up at him.

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo wasn’t fast enough in moving his book to cover the rest of his face, because Gay-khyun had straightened up by then with a whoop of delight.

“It’s you, oh, hello!” Kyungsoo almost cringed away from the loud voice, gingerly pulling his book down to uncover his face and removing an earphone to be polite, attempting to smile at Gay-khyun as he did so (he was at least eighty percent sure it came out as a grimace, however).

“Yes, um, hi,” murmured Kyungsoo in reply, walking forward a little as the line moved on.

“I don’t think I ever managed to introduced myself. I’m Byun Baekhyun.”

_Oh so that’s what his name was. Great pun._

“Ah, I’m Kyu-“

“I know who you are,” _Baekhyun_ chuckled, and Kyungsoo found the sound far too pleasant for having just spoken to him for the first time.

“Oh, um, right.”

“You say _um_ a lot, wow.”

“Um…”

“There we go again.”

Thankfully, the awkward conversation came to a halt as the line caught up with them and Baekhyun turned to order a chocolate croissant and two cans of Red Bull for himself.

 _Oh dear it’s one of_ those _days for him isn’t it?_

Baekhyun moved aside to let Kyungsoo order his sandwich and coffee. Their orders came soon enough and Kyungsoo picked his tray up and moved towards the tables. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Baekhyun to follow him.

He sat at the closest table and stuffed his other earphone back in his ear, desperately hoping Baekhyun would’ve gone ahead to sit with someone else.

The sharp scrape of the chair in front of him, however, had him whipping his head up, his earphones tugging out of his ears due to the force. Of course, it was Baekhyun, who else would it fucking be, of _fucking_ course.

“I hope you don’t mind?” smiled Baekhyun.

It wasn’t even like Kyungsoo could say no at this point without coming off as a complete asshole, and contrary to popular belief (or at least what his sorry excuse for a best friend, Chanyeol, liked to tell him), he wasn’t _entirely_ an asshole.

He pressed his lips in a line that he hoped resembled a smile and nodded, Baekhyun’s smile widening as he settled in.

He was just about to put his earphones back on when Baekhyun opened his mouth once again to ask, “So farming, huh?”

Kyungsoo groaned. This was going to be a _long_ half hour.

\--

Okay so maybe Baekhyun wasn’t all that bad. He was a funny guy, managing to make even Kyungsoo chuckle at a few poor jokes. They seemed to have enough in common that, unsurprisingly, had nothing to do with their personalities.

Their love for pop and appreciation for rock (intended purely for stress relief during exam season). Their love for American cheese and onion fries, and appreciation for onion rings. What sealed Baekhyun as the most wonderful human being however would have to be Baekhyun’s obsession with fantasy movies. Done. Kyungsoo didn’t need any more reasons to like him.

Kyungsoo glanced at his watch and remembered that he had another class in a few minutes and made to get up.

“This was really nice, Baekhyun,” he smiled, the coffee in his system making him a little more amicable.

“Yeah, it was. Oh, hey why don’t you give me your number, by the way? Let’s go on a date,” suggested Baekhyun, whipping his phone out and unlocking it.

If there was one thing that Kyungsoo had never learned how to do so shit wouldn’t get him in trouble was learning to say a firm No to people who weren’t his friends. Sure, Baekhyun was definitely a little more than just a classroom acquaintance now but _still._ _And what the fuck did Baekhyun mean by a date what how did they get to that point. Not that he was too against it but what the f-_

He snapped his mind back to Baekhyun, catching him watching _him_ expectantly. Swallowing thickly, he rattled a number off the top of his head, realizing it was Chanyeol’s as he got to the last few digits. He looked on as Baekhyun entered the number, watching a little furrow form between his brows.

“Alright I’ll give you a quick call so you can have mine too,” he beamed, his little frown disappearing only to be replaced with a particularly mischievous-looking grin, and Kyungsoo could feel all the blood drain from his face.

What was probably just twelve seconds felt like twelve years being ripped off his life span, as Kyungsoo prayed desperately to whatever deity was up there to keep Chanyeol’s phone away from him, or that he had kept it on silent, or something equally typical.

Baekhyun cheerily calling, “Hey, bro,” into his phone had Kyungsoo snapping out of his thoughts. It was his turn to frown this time. _Bro?_

“So Kyungsoo gave me your number and maybe he’s just trying to go the roundabout way and make me get his number from you? I don’t really know-“ _(what a lying bastard, of course he knew)_ “- but hey what’s his number? Oh, yeah yeah, he’s right here.”

Nope. There was no God up there listening to Kyungsoo’s frantic prayers, apparently. Not only was Chanyeol with his phone for once, he even knew Byun Baekhyun. How they knew each other he didn’t care to know, but why was life trying to throw him for a spin every single time. What had he even done wrong? He was a wonderful human being, excuse you.

He heard his number being called as Baekhyun entered it into his phone and silently cursed Chanyeol, making a mental note to loudly curse him out the next time he came around to his shared apartment.

“I’ll text you later, then. You really should get to that class,” said Baekhyun, waving at Kyungsoo as he walked away.

All Kyungsoo could think of as he walked to his lecture was how hard he was going to have to whoop Chanyeol’s ass later for being a completely oblivious dickhead.

\--

“OKAY I THINK THAT’S QUITE ENOUGH WOW OUCH,” cried Chanyeol, rubbing his ass and biceps as he moved further back on the sofa to get away from Kyungsoo’s constant hits.

“How the _fuck_ do you even know him?” yelled Kyungsoo, still trying to deliver punches. He’d remembered his mental note ( _Curse Chanyeol out the next he comes around_ ) and proceeded to attack the lanky man as soon as he had stepped foot in his apartment.

“He’s been in my coding class forever, good Lord. A great bro. I’ve even mentioned him several times.”

“You haven’t?”

“I have, you probably weren’t paying too much attention.”

“Probably.”

“Never thought I’d see the day that Do Kyungsoo would hit me because one of my bros made him jealous.”

“I don’t even know him.”

“Your point?”

“You don’t get jealous over people you don’t know.”

“Sure okay say that to that one kid in middle school who had the whole Prince of Tennis DVD coll-“

“PRINCE OF TENNIS DEMANDS ITS OWN RESPECT.”

“Fucking weeb.”

“Take that back, furry.”

“THAT WAS ONE MOVIE.”

“Fucking furry.”

Their furry wrangle was cut off by Kyungsoo’s roommate, Kris, suddenly announcing his entry and Kyungsoo’s phone chirping with a text notification at the same time, promptly causing Chanyeol to squawk _very_ loudly and _very_ unattractively (it did not help that he had a very poorly disguised crush on Kris), and Kyungsoo to almost knock his phone off the coffee table in his haste to get at it.

Baekhyun’s promise to text Kyungsoo earlier had him antsy and on edge, jumping every time he received a notification, strangely disappointed when it wasn’t Baekhyun. It wasn’t because he _wanted_ Baekhyun to text him, of course not. Just that he would rather get rid of the nerves sooner than later.

_[Unknown Number]: how you doing? ;)_

_d.o: Who’s this?_

_[Unknown Number]: dont u have my number saved? :(_

_d.o: Who’s this?_

_[Unknown Number]: its baekhyun :((_

_[d.o has added Gaykhyun to Contacts]_

_d.o: Oh hello_

_Gaykhyun: hi uwu_

_d.o: Blocked_

_Gaykhyun: WHAT DID I DO_

_d.o: Never use that again_

_Gaykhyun: ?????_

_d.o: The u thing_

_Gaykhyun: uwu?_

_d.o: Yes._

_Gaykhyun: oh wow a full stop were gettin serious_

_Gaykhyun: anyway_

_Gaykhyun: i managed to snag a couple of tickets for infinity war_

_Gaykhyun: wanna come with?_

_d.o: You’re fucking with me right?_

_Gaykhyun: not yet ;)_

_d.o: Blocked_

_Gaykhyun: COME BACK IM SORRY_

_d.o: How tf did you manage that tho wasn’t the first viewing sold out?_

_Gaykhyun: i have my ways ;)_

_d.o: Your number has been blocked due to an excessive usage of winking emojis_

_Gaykhyun: C O M E  B A C K_

_Gaykhyun: ill pick u up at 7 then_

_d.o: See you then_

_Gaykhyun: byeee uwu_

_d.o: Blocked_

_Gaykhyun: okay but infinity war_

_d.o: I hate that you already have ammunition_

_Gaykhyun: uwu_

_d.o: …blocked_

_Gaykhyun: IW_

_d.o: Goddamit_

_Gaykhyun: see you!_

“It’s a little weird watching you fight a grin, dude. Here, I thought you were listening on the whole time Chanyeol was flirting with me but you didn’t even notice that he left, wow,” Kyungsoo heard Kris say, his deep voice tickling Kyungsoo’s ear as he hooked his chin over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to get a look at his screen.

“It’s nothing, really. Just a puppy,” he replied, quickly locking his phone and tossing it to the side, getting up to go cook dinner for them. _Baekhyun really did remind him of a slightly overeager puppy though._

He heard a little telltale swiping sound and turned to see Kris scrolling through his messages. Letting out at an inhuman screech, he launched himself at Kris, trying to retrieve his phone but failing. It might have had something to do with Kris’ abnormal height and ability to casually place one hand on Kyungsoo’s head to hold him in place while stretching his other hand far out of Kyungsoo’s reach.

“First, a puppy? Really? Second, you don’t know this guy but you’re on nickname basis with him? Also since when have you agreed to go on dates with strangers? Heck, since when have you agreed to go on dates with _anyone_ without pulling up an excel sheet and analysing the pros and cons and making a full presentation of the same?” Kris rattled off in what Kyungsoo called his Concerned Dad Interrogation Voice.

“I mean he isn’t _technically_ a stranger,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“ _Technically_ ,” repeated Kris.

“Well I mean I didn’t speak to him much before today at lunch, I guess.”

“How do you know him?”

“I have a class with him, Kris, stop you aren’t my mom, damn.”

“Wow pardon me for being concerned about my dear friend. I absolutely want you to be kidnapped by a random stranger asking you on a date just to find your lifeless body in the Han river the next morning.Han Hh”

“Chanyeol knows him, calm down.”

“Oh, then that’s fine.”

“What the- you _biased_ piece of shit.”

“I mea-“ Kris’ words were promptly cut off by Kyungsoo thwacking him across the head with one of the sofa cushions.

\--

Saturday evening found Kyungsoo pacing in front of his wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear for this “date”. Kris had probably gotten frustrated hearing the constant footfall from his own room, as he had stormed into the room, grabbed a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt from the open closet without saying a word, and thrown it at Kyungsoo’s head before storming right out again.

Confused, Kyungsoo got dressed and was done getting ready right just as his phone started to ring, displaying Baekhyun’s caller ID.

“Hey, I’m down here.”

“Give me two minutes, I’ll be right there.”

Kyungsoo finished styling his hair and rushed downstairs. No way in hell was he about to be late for Infinity War. None of that fashionably late shit for this. He found a car outside, Beyoncé’s voice floating faintly through its closed windows. He peered into the glass of the front seat and found Baekhyun idling away on his phone. Two sharp raps on the glass had Baekhyun turning towards the window and breaking into a wide grin, jerking his head to tell him to hop in.

Once Kyungsoo had settled in and buckled up, Baekhyun started the engine and sped off. They spent most of the ride in silence. Well, at least Kyungsoo was silent. Baekhyun, however, was alternating between scream-singing Beyoncé and asking Kyungsoo a plethora of questions.

Kyungsoo wanted to say he was tired of Baekhyun speaking but it felt much nicer not having to constantly speak on a date. Jesus Christ, he’s on a date, isn’t he? Maybe Kris was right. Maybe it really had been too long.

They seemed to reach their destination quick enough, or maybe Kyungsoo was just distracted because of Baekhyun’s rambling.

Both. Both was good. _Good?_

Kyungsoo got out of the car just as Baekhyun got to his door.

So getting out of the car was probably a bad idea. Going on this date was probably a bad idea. This was all a bad idea. Who the fuck allowed one man to look this hot in a leather jacket, for the love of- _how had he not noticed before?_

Neither the light near his building nor in the car were good enough to see Baekhyun’s face very clearly, but the warmth of the sharp bulbs of the theatre’s façade and the glow from the streetlights disappeared in the dark liner smudged around Baekhyun’s eyes. _Who thought one man was going to bring emo back in 2018 and make it look this damn fucking good?_

“Ah, jeez why did I think wearing this was a good idea?” murmured Baekhyun to himself, loosely picking at the buttons on his jacket.

“You look great,” answered Kyungsoo, following Baekhyun into the theatre.

“You think so?”

“Hm, yeah.”

“Well, thank god. Overheating doesn’t sound like such a terrible thing now.”

Kyungsoo snickered as Baekhyun turned to the ticket counter, collecting their tickets and urging Kyungsoo to go on and buy them snacks. _I hope he likes mega-sized nachos with a fuckton of mayo and cheese._

Baekhyun did, in fact, very much appreciate mega-sized nachos with a fuckton of mayo and cheese, he found.

\--

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what or how he was expecting the whole ordeal to go, really. He was honestly there just for Chris Evans’ glorious ass (and the plot, of course, the plot). Baekhyun seemed quite into the movie as well, which was great, considering the fact that Kyungsoo didn’t have to deal with any shitty movie-date clichés. That was quite a lovely change from all the other men who had taken him on movie dates (although he would still commend the guy who saved him from having to sit through an entirely too terrible movie by distracting him with a blowjob. He hated distractions while he was watching something, but frankly, that movie was way too dreadful and he was just about ready to walk out when he was thusly rescued)

“Amazing. Fantastic. Wonderful. Superb. Brilliant. Specta-“

“We get it, Baekhyun, Tony Stark looked ridiculously good in this movie.”

“Of course he did, ah what a man Kyungsoo, what a man.”

“Okay but Evans’ ass.”

“I can’t even argue with that, honestly, it almost beats yours.”

Kyungsoo blanked, torn between wanting to smack Baekhyun on the head and wanting to smack his hand over his mouth. Instead, he chose to do neither and simply walked ahead of Baekhyun, eager to get away. Obviously a mistake that had Kyungsoo cringing the next second.

“Look, you may be mad but you’re just giving me all the more reason to ogle that thang.”

“Did you really just-“

“Shake that _thang_ , baby.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Aw, baby, does that mean we’re boyfriends?”

Kyungsoo sighed heavily, painfully aware of the fact that if he murdered Baekhyun right now, he wouldn’t be able to drive back home because he hadn’t obtained his license yet.

 _Google dot com is it healthy to be dreaming about murdering your date on your_ first _date?_

“Hey, so how about we catch that dim sum restaurant before it closes?”

Okay so maybe, _just maybe_ , Kyungsoo was backspacing that previous Google search.

“Sure, lead the way.”

\--

Two hours and a full stomach later found Kyungsoo lightly dozing in the passenger seat of Baekhyun’s car, trying not to fall asleep and knock his head against the glass in lieu of guiding Baekhyun back to his place. Clearly Baekhyun though he was sneaky, if the glances in his direction and light giggles were anything to go by.

He managed to stretch and rub the drowsiness from his eyes just in time to see his apartment block come into view, and silently whooped in his head, ready to get out of the car and fall face-first onto his bed with his dim sum-bloated belly.

He quickly patted himself down as Baekhyun rolled up to the curb, checking for all his belongings (and barely noticing Baekhyun slipping out of the car). He grasped at the door handle, only to find thin air and then long, slender fingers suddenly gripping his flailing hand.

Eyes widening a little in alarm, he accepted the hand up, letting it go a little too soon and trying not to let his mind linger on the ridiculous softness of Baekhyun’s palm.

Baekhyun blinked at him, before breaking into a boxy grin and trying to lower his normally loud voice so as to not wake the whole neighbourhood up as he stage-whispered, “Well, tonight was quite a lot of fun.”

“It was, surprisingly.”

“Do Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun had a hand raised dramatically to his heart. “I’m quite offended. Did you honestly think it wouldn’t go well?”

“Well, you _did_ ask me out on only our second meeting and managed to steal my number.”

“Planning on stealing your heart next, babe.”

“I think I’m doing an amazing job of resisting the urge to punch you right in the nuts.”

“Point taken.”

Next thing Kyungsoo knew, Baekhyun was leaning down the bare inches that separated their heights to bring his face closer to Kyungsoo’s.

_Oh fuck no._

He didn’t even notice how tense he’d gotten till he heard a chuckle and Baekhyun took an apparent detour to lay his lips very close to Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Have a lovely night,” was what was breathed into his ear, sending light shivers down to his fingers. He swore he could feel Baekhyun’s smirk after he’d said that, even if Baekhyun’s lips weren’t touching his ear.

Now, Kyungsoo could be a right tease too, if he so wanted, but he was honestly too sleepy to even contemplate doing anything of the sort, so he simply pulled back to smile at Baekhyun with a “You too. Drive home safe.”

Baekhyun hummed under his breath, seemingly disappointed at the lack of any fluster. He smiled back softly after, waving at Kyungsoo as he bade him goodbye and drove off.

Kyungsoo let out a huff of breath as he walked into the building, jabbing at the lift button as he slumped against the wall sleepily.

(Kyungsoo looked right through the act Kris put on the next morning over their morning cereal, very unsubtly hinting at hearing a _very certain someone_ coming back late at night only to scream “What a _fucking_ tease” before face-planting into their pillow.)

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope i upload the next chapter in time (also there may be smut who knows honestly wink wink nudge nudge)


End file.
